


The Memory of the Puppet

by GloriousBlackout



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousBlackout/pseuds/GloriousBlackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori was a child again. And even after everything he'd done he found comfort in that small moment of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of the Puppet

Sasori was a child.

This confused him, as he knew that he was surely an adult. He was a member of Akatsuki, a man who was feared by many, especially in the place he had once called home. He was Sasori of the Red Sand, the man who'd killed the Third Kazekage and built a devastatingly powerful army of puppets. A man who wouldn't even bat an eyelid if his own grandmother died.

He also knew that he was no longer completely human, he had changed his body and become one of his precious human puppets. He was a creature of death.

So why was he a child again, mourning the loss of his parents?

He knew that he couldn't be dreaming. He was incapable of that, he had forgotten what it was like to dream many years ago.

So had he died? Had his grandmother truly killed him?

The last thing he remembered was fighting against Chiyo and the girl with the pink hair. He'd moved in for an attack and then...nothing. Only this.

And yet, for some strange reason he found that it didn't matter. He looked down at his tiny hands, cringing slightly at how small he was, how vulnerable. He was locked in the embrace of what were once his two favourite puppets: the mother and the father. Against his will he found that he was comforted, if only slightly, by their embrace. It felt like old times, before his parents had been killed, before his heart had turned cold and he'd become a monster.

Sasori knew what was coming. He knew that he'd lose focus on controlling the puppets and that they'd fall lifelessly to the ground, leaving him with an empty feeling that no child should have to feel. However, he allowed his child self to have that small moment of happiness, even though he viewed it as an act of human weakness. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he felt content, as if the past thirty years had never happened.

And then the scene faded away and Sasori was no longer a child.

His man-made body creaked in the silent cavern as the twin swords pierced his heart. Although he would normally have loathed himself for letting his guard down at a time when he needed it most he found that he could not bring himself to care. In fact, he accepted his fate. Nothing mattered to him except one simple thought:

His mother and father were by his side once again.


End file.
